A composite cable having a bundle of electric wires (hereinafter occasionally referred to as “electric wire bundle”) and a sheath layer provided on an outer periphery of this electric wire bundle is conventionally known, the electric wires having two power cables and two signal lines twisted together. In other words, a composite cable having a bundle of four electric wires covered by a sheath layer is conventionally known. Each of the signal lines included in the above-described electric wire bundle comprises two signal lines twisted together, and a shield layer is provided on an outer periphery of the two signal lines twisted together (Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-351322).